GravityShocker (Minecraft)
GravityShocker is the only Minecraft account of User:Sir Joseph Grey, who is known as GravityShocker in several other video games (most notably, PSN). He was created in October 2013, during Version 1.6.4, and first made his entry into a single-player server (which has since been deleted), then to his first Multiplayer server, LavaCraft. Since then, he has moved on to an array of different servers, the most recent of which is NeddehCraft 2.0. History GravityShocker is a fairly new entity in Minecraftia of LavaCraftian descent. He appeared one day in Vipers Den, a grassland, where he amazed citizens of the town with amazing capabilities. He fashioned himself a small room on the second floor of the Fort. In the following weeks, "Lord" GravityShocker claimed control of the town, known as St. Gallen, and was made Lord Mayor by the residents. He formed his fort into suitable home, and connected a nearby building to it, creating the Vipers Den Office of Public Affairs. Under St. Gallen, GravityShocker made a system of tunnels that included a Defense Branch - with Confinement Cells, and an Intelligence Branch, where his office was located. GravityShocker also developed the Slave trade, forming a market just outside the cities, complete with cells, and a spectators area. After growing content with the state of St. Gallen, GravityShocker placed a Liege Lord in command, and started moving to find a capital city for his Empire. He stumbled across a city this time, and was able to convince the citizens to join Vipers Den (the name of his new Kingdom). He named the city "Galarus", and built a castle in the center of the city (which is still currently under construction and Gravity does not live there). Continuing his journey, GravityShocker established a city in the alps, Basel, and established the Vipers Den Shock Troops. Sending his men into the uncharted north and west, he established two forts, Appenzhal in the North, and Aargau in the West. An outpost, Solothorn, was formed in the South to spy on a hostile barbarian group. GravityShocker made a Summer house in his homeserver of LavaCraft, which he frequented often. In November 2013, Pearson Wright founded WarfareCraft and invited GravityShocker as an official Moderator. He joined the project, but it soon fell defunct. He would, however, go on to found a server of his own, in due time. MC Nations MC Nations was a server dedicated to resurecting World RP on Minecraft. GravityShocker teamed up with AlReyesSpark and founded it in January 2014. However, Spark soon resigned, leaving the position of Vice-President to TheScotsman. A medium sized Administration was formed, and the server was put under works. It was planned to release to the public on August 8, 2014, but encountered several technical difficulties. From there, it went downward, especially when GravityShocker was forced to depart soon after for nearly two weeks. When he returned, the server had pretty much collasped on itself, and he resigned as President, to become President Emeritus. TheScotsman suceeeded him as President, but ultimately resigned on December 2, 2014, resulting in MC Nations officially going defunct. For the next 10 months, GravityShocker was not seen in Minecraftia. This changed on July 9, 2015, when GravityShocker entered NeddehCraft 2.0 Neddehcraft 2.0 GravityShocker's first action in NeddehCraft 2.0 was to move away from the spawn and mine himself a hole in the wall, since it was nightfall and he had no supplies. At dawn, he trecked a couple miles before stopping at the bank of a river. He decided to mine there, building a room under the river. He stayed there for two nights before a creeper arrived that was chasing NextMaster2, since the GWs had destroyed his home of Krak recently, leaving NextMaster a wanderer. The creeper exploded on the bank of the river, leaving a massive hole that allowed water to rush into the secret home. GravityShocker, now known as "Crossbones" on Neddehcraft 2.0, immediately salvaged what he could, before fleeing the area. He arrived in a heavily wooded area, where he met up with Cannonwalker, who gave him a couple starting gifts, and setting him on his way. After wandering around and picking up materials, he arrived in a canyon, where he found a rather large waterfall. Within this waterfall, he created GravityShocker's Home (Minecraft). After living in his new home for around a week, he began to wander around again, to gather supplies. It was then that he met Mallace, the Grand Wizard Wizard of the GWs. Mallace convinced Crossbones to join the GWs, and brought forth a grand entry package consisting of Diamond Armour and Weapons, Golden shovels, food, and other essential materials. Crossbones was then brought to the GW HQ, where he was granted a space to place his chest and essentials, and then proceeded to the Zombie Grinder to level up. After recruiting lordkillbane and several others to the GWs, he was promoted to Grand Wizard Recruiter. He served in this position for two days, before the GW dissolution. On 15 June 2015, Cannonwalker and NextMaster2 found the location of the GW base after a friend stumbled upon it. The entire base was destroyed and Crossbones' chest was all but lost. After hearing about the attack and stumbling on the wreckage, he met with Cannonwalker once again, who returned to him several items that he had priorly lost. Crossbones returned to his original home, where he settled once more. ~To be edited~ Server List These are the servers GravityShocker plays or has played on in the past. A strike means GravityShocker has left the server, or it has shut down (left ''or ''defunct will appear as well, accordingly). Server names in bold are servers that GravityShocker actively uses, while italics are servers that GravityShocker checks in on. Underlined server names mean that it is either a Single-player server, or a LAN server. Bolded Italics represent GravityShocker's primary server. *'Vipers Den (Minecraft) (And it's associated servers)' *'LavaCraft ('defunct) *''Wafflez Minecraft'' *WarfareCraft (defunct) *MC Nations (defunct) *EliteCraft (left) *''POTCO MC'' *''NeddehCraft 2.0'' Trivia *GravityShocker is Minecrafter with very minor skills, but was the President of the now defunct "MC Nations" a server that was very anticipated by the post-POTCO community. *GravityShocker took a hiatus of around 11 months, following the closure of his server, MC Nations. He later returned when he decided to try out NeddehCraft 2.0. Category:Minecraft